


【铁虫】Milk and honey

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 预警：孕期，产乳，骑乘
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	【铁虫】Milk and honey

“孕期omega总是会变得欲求不满，尤其在长时间缺少alpha精液的情况下。”  
Peter被滚烫的身体弄得睡意全无后，瞬间就想到了前几天从孕期百科上看到的知识，用每个omega都会遇到的问题来抵消小穴还在流水的羞耻。  
毛发旺盛且健壮的小臂紧紧搂着自己的上半身，浓郁的荷尔蒙气息包裹着Peter淫荡的身体。 他摸了摸浑圆的孕肚，折磨了他六个月的小崽子还在安静地睡着，没有动手动脚地折磨人。昨晚Tony抬起他的两条腿，用灵活的唇舌舔得下面汁水横流时，小家伙正调皮地翻滚来翻滚去，让他不得不空出一只抓紧床单的手来安抚胎儿。  
Peter的身体比大脑先一步回忆起香艳的场景，内裤已经湿了一大片，甚至打湿了床单。他轻轻从Tony的怀抱中挣脱一点，转过头差点贴上男人酒红色的双唇。  
就是这对唇瓣把自己玩得欲仙欲死。  
Peter忍不住挪动大肚，让自己彻底脱离臂膀的禁锢。粉嫩的小舌头描摹薄唇的纹路，小屁股则一扭一扭来缓解骚痒难耐。  
他掀开被角，露出Tony随着均匀呼吸起起伏伏的坚实胸膛。温暖的克莱因蓝让人心安，但两边的凸起却更吸引人注意力。  
Peter饥饿的双眼紧紧盯着Alpha那对因为胸肌而饱满的乳头，像是芝士奶盖上的草莓诱惑他去舔一口。  
于是小舌头便从湿漉漉的胡子一路向下来到胸口，Peter托着大肚子微微欠身，一口叼住一个色泽红润的“小草莓”。  
“想被艹想成这个样子了？”  
刻意压制欲望的沙哑声音在头顶想起，Peter吓得一哆嗦，嘴唇离开发出暧昧的“啵唧”声，只留下一层晶莹的口水。  
男人轻松地将怀有身孕的男孩捞上来，亲吻啃咬那只红透了的耳朵，故意散发出一点信息素的强势味道，用性感的声线低语道：  
“是不是要daddy把你操哭才明白什么能吃什么不能吃？”  
Tony心满意足地看着小骚货哭着射在内裤里，然后继续摸着那个大肚子咬着耳朵： “你刚刚舔了我的，你说我是不是要收点报酬？”  
Omega眼角染上醉人的桃红，喉咙里发着小动物一样的呜咽声，流着水的小屁股在Alpha越发胀大的阴茎上蹭来蹭去，满屋子都弥漫着糜烂的葡萄香甜。  
Tony粗暴地扯开小葡萄的卡通睡衣，印着钢铁侠的柔软布料被随手抛弃在地板上。平日里操纵机械的粗糙手掌覆盖上怀孕以来日渐鼓胀如同发育少女的乳胸，不轻不重地随意挑逗着。  
“你说都怀孕六个月了，什么时候会产乳呢？”Tony仿佛在讨论今晚吃什么的语气让Peter更加脸红，视线忍不住转移到自己正被揉弄的乳头，抑制住想要喘息的快感一本正经地回复：“医生说生了宝宝之后才可以的……”  
Tony嘴角勾起招牌的性感笑容，炙热的呼吸全部喷洒在Omega敏感的胸部，似是有意要用摄人心魄的模样换取对方不加掩饰的欲望，让那个迟迟不肯从树上掉落的成熟水果彻底落入他的篮子。  
“那就努努力让我先尝到母乳的味道。”  
经验丰富的摘果者毫不客气地低下头咬住薄薄的乳肉，温热的口腔用吞咽食物的力度啃咬吮吸那可怜的乳头，另一边没被照顾到的就成了手指最好的玩具，转着圈抚摸再重重揉捏拉扯，细嫩的皮肤很快便印上手指深红的痕迹。  
Peter禁不起这样的玩弄，眼泪比下面留得水还要多，他哭着把手探入早已湿透的内裤，想要好好抚慰一直冷落的小Peter，却一把被洞悉一切的Tony拍掉，抓住两只手禁锢在头顶，在嘬奶的工作中忙里偷闲咬了一口小孩红彤彤的耳垂：“Daddy还没爽呢，不许你一个人玩。”  
即使做了无数遍，Peter还是受不了自家老公的骚话，他委屈地抱住肚子，只觉得乳房的硬块被Tony吸得隐隐作痛，好像有什么即将喷薄而出。  
从没遇到这种情况的男孩恐惧地推了推男人毛茸茸的卷发，想让奋力耕耘的Tony离开又疼又痒的乳头，下一秒却瞳孔放大，视线再一次被氤氲的水汽所模糊。  
Tony抬起头给了他一个奶香味的深吻，湿滑的舌头撬开紧闭的牙齿，整个房间都是唇瓣相贴又分离的啧啧水声，一直到Peter无法呼吸才移开嘴唇，宠溺地用高挺的鼻梁蹭了蹭对方的。  
“宝贝的奶好喝吗？”Tony又使劲吸了两口喷出乳白色液体的乳头，意犹未尽地咂咂嘴。放在Peter肚子上的手缓缓向下，拽掉被淫水浸泡的内裤退至光滑纤细的脚踝，终于把手伸进等待采撷多时的秘密果园。  
Peter几乎是一下子就软了身子，圆润的脚趾像小猫毫无杀伤力的爪子紧紧勾住床单。泥泞的小穴一下子咬住三根手指，似是不需要过多开拓就可以容纳一般人承受不住的粗长阴茎。  
Tony惊喜地吹了声口哨，故意不去理会Peter不知是因为害羞还是因为快感红透了的双颊。男人一只手飞速抽插着贪吃的小嘴，另一只手灵活解开睡裤的系带（并没有穿内裤），握住又大又沉的紫红色肉棒上下撸动。  
Alphh暴露在空气中的巨大性器让Peter紧张地咽了口口水，双手不由自主地再次抱上圆滚滚的孕肚，他有点担心宝宝会因此受伤。  
“昨天孕检医生还说过什么？你怎么这么早就忘了？”Tony好笑地抽出手指，用硕大的龟头戳了戳穴口，成功换来一声欲拒还迎的娇喘。  
对新生儿又期待又紧张的新手妈妈当然认真听了医生的每一句话，甚至在每个月孕检的时候都带上小本子方便记录。他当然没有忘记那个脸有点长，绅士英俊（好吧比起Tony不止差了一星半点）的Beta医生昨天严肃地讲了什么——Alpha应该在Omega生产前几个月的时候开拓其狭小的产道，这样在生产的时候就能减轻不少痛苦。  
“我记得……啊！”侧入的姿势使本就粗大的阴茎进入得更深，时隔六个月再次被插入的感觉让Peter晕晕乎乎仿佛身处云端，整颗心都给了拥抱着他带他探索欲望禁地的男人。  
“爽不爽？Ddady插得你爽不爽？”Tony难耐地喘着粗气，宽大的手掌使劲拍了下小家伙丰腴的屁股，下身用力顶了顶将全部柱身挤进小穴，“告诉Daddy，你是不是早就想让我这么做了？”  
Peter羞耻地摇着头，除了细细的叫床声说不出一句完整的话来，仿佛半个小时前用小屁股蹭Alpha大腿的妖精不是他本人。  
成熟的葡萄终于被拨开水淋淋的薄皮，摘果人尽数吞下细腻柔软的果肉，满屋子都是Alpha与Omega相结合所产生的葡萄特朗姆，醉人的芳香迷得Peter快要窒息，溺死在名为“Tony Stark”的深海。  
时隔六个月终于开了荤的Tony控制着力度挺动腰肢，每次都是插到宫口处再退出，毕竟Peter肚子里还有个不省心的小家伙。虽然比不上之前超大尺度的性爱（他们甚至还在天花板上），但也足够操的男孩哭着叫喊，口水糊了半张脸。  
Tony听着Peter有些变了调的叫声，知道对方要高潮了，便坏心眼地把Peter抱起来，让他整个人都骑在自己身上。  
阴茎在体内转了个圈，压过穴道里所有敏感的点，在转换体位之后进入的更深，直接戳到了前列腺。Peter又一次高潮让他的肉棒再也射不出什么东西，只有头部吐着乳白色的一点液体，看起来可怜又色情。他胡乱地摸着乳头和肚子，呜咽着说不要了，承受不起了，一副被欺负坏了的模样。  
Tony在小家伙湿润的眼角留下一个爱怜的吻，又啃了一口Peter红扑扑的脸蛋，哄着他扶着自己的胸膛骑了几个来回，最终在Peter一点力气没有的时候猛地挺了几下腰，用力地射在了最深处。

“答应Daddy，以后奶水只能给我一个人喝。”Tony享受着高潮余韵，搂着Peter有一搭没一搭地摸着被汗水浸湿的小卷毛，等了一会没有回答，发现男孩已经累得睡着了。  
“真是拿你没办法。”Tony亲了亲(♡˙︶˙♡)Peter葡萄牛奶味道的唇瓣和肚子里安安静静的宝宝，眼底是自己都没察觉到的温柔。  
他简直太爱他的男孩了，他想让全世界的人都知道他到底有多爱，于是他给了男孩一个孩子。  
一个拥有蜜糖棕眸子，笑起来像颗奶糖，跑起来跌跌撞撞，会叫他们爸爸的孩子。  
那个孩子是我们相爱的结晶，是我们拥有彼此的证明。  
晨风从未关紧的窗子溜进来，融入满屋子的葡萄特朗姆。

fin.


End file.
